Ghost rider: 3000
by Itako Shiann
Summary: the first ghost rider *to my knowing* was that slade guy from the old west and then that johnny blaze in the 21st centuary. now in the year 3000 a new ghost rider lives, serving as satan's bounty hunter. but this time, it's a woman. ---- one-shot.


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emotions can make us do alot of crazy things. Really crazy. There's love...hate...jealously...lust...anger...geez I could go on, but I won't. Well there's a reason why you're reading this. You want to know my story. So listen up and you might learn something. As you may know I am the new ghost rider of the 31st centaury. The world has greatly changed over the past 1000 years. Technology has improved so now the whole world is coated in it. Hover crafts and all that crap are about, Wahoo, big whoop, don't give a damn...  
Let's begin from the start. I was just a street kid down on my luck. A fiery red head whose always tried to pick a fight with the world. Never knew my parents, nor did I care. My name's Simone scarlet, friends just called my scarlet, or at least they would if I had any. In this lifetime, you only look after your-self...survive on your own or die on your own, simple as that. Me... I felt like there was a forever growing pit within me, slowly tearing down my walls, both mental and physical. I was growing weaker, my body shutting it-self down while layers of my mind broke, only leaving primal instincts... survival... the food chain... my actually nature... my will and sure as hell my primal urges. I stole food when I needed, fought off those who faced me and kept moving on. Doctors took a look at my condition, deemed it incurable and moved on to serve the next patient...who just happened be a rich guy whose had him-self cloned to steal the clone's organ to have a transplant...the future, ain't it a hoot ?

I moved on, from city to city, fighting whatever got in my way, looking for a worthy death. I felt ... too proud to die a baggers' death, but it seems my body couldn't keep up with my stubborn will. My final travels took me to the out-skirts of 'Lore'... the head city of the mythical world. Yes in 3000 the world of fantasy and myth is really, and now co-exists with the real world. Vampires, Werewolves and Demons ECT. All real. Hell had finally come to earth, about time if you ask me, maybe if I died I could get out of this hell hole. Finally my body collapsed among the desert land, outskirts of the city...right in the middle of a rain storm, creating flash floods. The current had slammed me into a few rocks, but I won't give in to that icy water, I clinged to the rocks, even scraping my nails against the stone. But it seemed god must really have hated me, because a dried up tree gave way over me and pinned me right down to the bottom. That was it...game over...I was going to die. Might well have spent it cursing the very person who damned me on this earth anyway. With my dying breath I cursed god, a cried out my soul under those raging waters, thinking my tears would be added to river with no one to notice them. And then I saw it... well, him...  
A man... possibly... just was floating over me in the water. Uttering clear words,

"Do you want to live?"

I could only nod, air leaving my lungs quickly, what was left of air. A paper document appeared in his hand along with a feathered pen.  
"then sign here... and I shall grant you power...I shall grant you what he could not, and all you have to do is bring me back the heads of whom I command...do we have a deal ?"  
He was a demon, he had to be. Part of me ever thought he could Satan, the devil or whatever, but it was him. And he granting me something god never could. Life...Power... I know what you're think

'damn you're so selfish wanting power power power'

well shut up thinking that. I have always felt weak; I have had to fight for my right to live with no help from anyone, every time it was life-draining. Do you know what that feels like ?! It sucks people, it really sucks!!!  
It wasn't something I could just take time to think about. I was dying. I was mad. I was so screwed and I wasn't prepared to die just yet. I gave the killing blow...well...nod and he took my nearly lifeless hand and pricked my finger with the pen, then guiding my hand to sign the piece of paper. He clicked his fingers and the paper and pen disappeared. Then, it all went black...and so very cold. But then, oh so very hot. Fire hot. Hot hot hot hot hot hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hell hot. All I could see was fire, the tree was off me, the water was dried up and I was on fire, really. My hair now flames, my hands and feet but the remains of my body, nothing but skeleton, bones. No skin, no flesh, no muscle. But I never felt better. Somehow... I knew what I had to do. I had to go to Lore for my first mission. I had to get the head of a certain naughty demon and drag his soul down to hell to burn for all eternity.

Now how to get there. And that's when the fun really started. I flew... you heard me I flew, across the sky, leaving a trail of flames in the sky. There I was in Lore, in a bar, everyone staring at me as if a comet had struck and baby Jesus cracked out passing out free guns for them to blow their brains out with. It was all a blurry. in the end, the target's head was in my hands, my new red leather uniform fitted perfectly with demon blood drinking down my face...skull...you know what I mean and a flaming pair of twin blades, newly coated in blood hanging from my chain belt.

That was only the beginning. 1 down, 999 more to go  
wish me happy hunting....  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** A/N - should i turn it into a actual story ?


End file.
